


A Quiet Moment

by HolographicGay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicGay/pseuds/HolographicGay
Summary: Hubert paused as he passed through the doorway of the bedroom, taking in the image of Ferdinand soaked in the reds and gold of the early evening sun sat in front of a dark rosewood vanity. He seemed to be fiddling with a wide tooth comb, drawing it through his hair with stiff and unfamiliar movements as his dominant arm was held firmly against his chest in a cloth sling.





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparrow_knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow_knight/gifts).

> This was just an excuse for me to have Hubert messing with Ferdinand’s hair because who wouldn’t want to do that.

Hubert paused as he passed through the doorway of the bedroom, taking in the image of Ferdinand soaked in the reds and gold of the early evening sun sat in front of a dark rosewood vanity. He seemed to be fiddling with a wide tooth comb, drawing it through his hair with stiff and unfamiliar movements as his dominant arm was held firmly against his chest in a cloth sling. It was only when Ferdinand slammed the comb against the varnished table top in a, seldom had, fit of frustration did Hubert finally move further into the room.

  
Ferdinand tensed when Hubert cleared his throat, but was quick to cast a smile over his shoulder upon recognition of his guest. “Would I be asking too much of you to have you wear a bell? You are quieter than the dead,” Ferdinand jested as he gently massaged his shoulder that had been jostled when he was startled.

  
“Yes. You would.” Hubert stopped behind Ferdinand’s chair. He reached over the other to pick up the recently discarded comb and started to slowly comb through the other’s hair. “Why didn’t you call for anyone to assist you? I shouldn’t need to explain the resources available to you due the house you were raised in.”

  
“Maybe I had been waiting for you to come and assist me.” His eyes met Hubert’s through the mirror before him, eyes alight with a mischievous cast. “You could not let us be late for dinner. We cannot disappoint the emperor or our dear old teacher.”

  
"Is that so?" Hubert arched an intrigued brow, his expression turning to one that mixed challenges with taunts and never failed to cause electricity to travel up Ferdinand’s spine at what it could possibly mean. He forgoes his almost gentle care he took with the majority of the other man’s hair when he reached the nape of his neck, where his hair tended to tangle and knot at night and after long training sessions, letting the comb catch and pull Ferdinand’s hair, not hard enough to hurt but a pressure that made his head lean back and meet Hubert’s gaze. “Perhaps you were right this time.”

  
Ferdinand pouted, brows furrowed and cheeks puffed up, at him, “Hubie that’s no way to compliment the genius of your husband.”

  
He grimaced at the nickname, “You spend too much time with her at the opera house if you’ve picked up those butcheries of names.”

  
“It’s called being a patron of the arts.”

  
"Oh course… Ferdie." He forced a smile and pulled the comb through the tangled hair, letting Ferdinand right himself in the chair again.

  
"Okay, I won't call you that anymore, just never say Ferdie again. Please." Ferdinand ran his fingers through the back of his hair, humming when he found it tangle free.

  
The corners of Hubert's lips twitched, expression softening as he set the comb back onto the vanity. "I'll hold you to that."

They spent the rest of the time in a comfortable quiet. Hubert had brushed the hair away from Ferdinand' s face, pulling it back to the crown of his head before starting to braid it into a loose plait. Ferdinand sorted through the small basket of pins and ribbon to be used once the plait was completed. He also carefully pinned a brooch resembling a fox half curled studded with diamond, moonstone, and onyx. 

  
When Hubert finished the plait he rested his hands on Ferdinand's shoulders, gently squeezing them as he looked him over in the mirror. "Perfect."

  
Hubert's hands fell back to his side as Ferdinand stood and turned to face him. A smile played at his lips as he reached up and cupped Hubert's cheek in his hand, "Thank you." He lifted on his toes to press a soft kiss to his temple before pulling away and going to pick up his overcoat from where he had left it. "We should hurry. We might be late," Ferdinand teased, his whole face lit up with amusement.

  
Hubert could only shake his head and sigh before following him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So unnecessary detail on the brooch/tie pin/thing Both their birthstones are diamond and huberts attacks on FEH is a fox. And I just like the combination of moonstone and onyx.


End file.
